


[PODFIC] Acquired Vocabulary

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Inanimate Objects, Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Acquired Vocabulary" by icarus_chained</p><p>Author's Summary: "Small crack fic, written for a prompt. Steve's shield starts talking to him. Turns out it's acquired a somewhat impressive vocabulary. Tony is ... amused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Acquired Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acquired Vocabulary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557606) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Podfic of icarus_chained's funny ficlet

The first version posted here has cursing in the music after the end of the story, an excerpt from a song "Every Curse Word We Know". The second version does NOT have that music, and is therefore completely gen, as is the actual story. I also have a warning in the recording itself if you download the wrong one. I don't want anyone to hear any (albeit funny) cursing if they don't want to.

Version With Song:

Length: 10 min, 27 sec  
Size: 9.56 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic - Acquired Vocabulary ](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/w6g5p4)

Streaming:  


Story (text): [Acquired Vocabulary Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557606)

Completely Gen Version (no song):

Length: 10 min, 1 sec  
Size: 8.27 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic - Acquired Vocabulary - Completely Gen ](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/x82580)

Download Page Link: [SENDSPACE](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/x82580)

Story (text): [Acquired Vocabulary Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557606)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
